


Meeting Makka.

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A story in honor of Makkachin, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, meeting makka, young to older viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: A little story of how Viktor and Makkachin came to be...





	Meeting Makka.

**Author's Note:**

> I love dogs, got two poodles myself, and I've been wanting to write something to do with Viktor and Makkachin. Welp here you go. I hope you enjoy!!!

He was lonely, he didn't let it show but at seventeen Viktor was missing touch, missing hugs from his parents who were in Moscow. Not like they gave him much affection in the first place.

  
He was coming along to be the best skater in history and what came with that was gold, fame and an emptiness that he was starting to hate and dread. He was beginning to see all the medals and climbing to the top weren't everything. He still loved skating, loved it with everything he had, being able to surprise his audience with different routines each season was his life. But now he was missing something he wasn't sure he remembered having. He sighed putting on his sneakers. Now was not the time to be dwelling on these thoughts, he needed to head to practice before Yakov started yelling at him to get his head in the game.

  
Jogging out the door from the apartment he lived at with Lila Yakov's ex wife, he set a steady pace jogging in place when he had to wait for lights to turn. When he tripped from his shoelace coming untied he cursed under his breath stopping to crouch tying his shoe, he heard a soft whimper. He froze looking down one of the alleys along the sidewalk, something moved in the shadows causing him to stand on alert. When he heard the whimper again, much louder, he stepped into the alley looking around.

  
"Hello." He said. A tiny woof startled him, making him look down at the old gross newspapers on the ground. Something was shaking under them. Viktor bit his lip looking around, it didn't look like anyone was about to jump him, so he took a chance grabbing the corner of the newspaper to lift it up. Gasping he flung off the newspaper to reveal a shivering, dirty what looks like brown poodle puppy curled up into a ball. "Oh dorogoy, where's your Mother. You poor thing." Viktor hesitantly touched a finger to its matted fur feeling the constant shake of the poodle. "You must be so cold and scared." Viktor took off his hoodie gently scooping up the small skinny poodle, he held it to his chest trying to rub some warmth into the little bundle.

He walked to the rink hoping Yakov would have enough heart to drive him to the vet, there was no way he was leaving this poor little puppy. When he entered he heard Yakov yelling at some students that were out on the ice.

  
"Vitya! Where have you been?" Yakov yelled in Viktor's direction, he raised a brow at the coat in the boys arms till he let the head of the puppy peek out.

  
"No, return the dog Vitya, you are to busy to take care of a pet." Yakov crossed his arms, making his stand.

  
"I would, but I found him in an alley way, he was all alone and crying Yakov, I couldn't leave him." Viktor snuggled the little bundle despite the smell and dirt on the puppy.  
Yakov sighed rubbing a hand across his face. He cared for his skaters, he really did. But sometimes Viktor out of all of them tried his patience the most. The child was a prodigy, a spectacular skater that was an airhead and liked surprising his audience more then the medals. Right now though his patience was about to snap, a major competition was coming up and Viktor was thinking more about a mutt then his skating.

  
He opened his mouth about to tell Viktor to take the dog to the pound but the puppy dogs eyes Viktor were sporting along with the little head of the dog poking out to look around finally made him give in. "If I take you to a vet will you put your focus back into your skating?" Yakov said eying his pupil.

  
"Yes, absolutely Yakov, I promise!" Viktor's smile shined causing Yakov to grumble calling out to his students that practice was taking break and for everyone to rest till he got back.

  
Walking to the car with Viktor he listened to him talk softly to the little mutt as the dog whimpered with the new surroundings. If Yakov was being honest with himself, he was proud of Vitya for thinking of helping out another whether it be a human or animal. It made him happy (though he'll never let Viktor know) that Viktor was showing a kind heart and that it didn't just show to his fans.

  
They pulled into the vet that was pretty close to the rink, taking the dog inside they waited till they were called to the back. The vet took the puppy in to the baths getting a good wash. When the vet brought the puppy back to the room he looked like a new dog.

  
Viktor gasped, a hand to his mouth. Yakov groaned... He knew that look, he wasn't going to waste his energy on telling Viktor no... The boy wouldn't listen to him anyway.  
"This little guy now has his shots and is squeaky clean. Other then being dirty and having some ticks and fleas he doesn't have anything wrong with him. You're welcome to take him home now." The vet handed Viktor the puppy, who licked his face like meeting an old friend.

  
"Awe, I like you to, I'm so glad your okay little one." Viktor cooed to the dog as Yakov paid the vet.

  
They made it to the car, Viktor clutching tightly to the puppy. "Yakov..." Viktor flinched waiting for the no!

  
"If you intend to keep him, I suspect you to take full responsibility for the mutt. That consist of walking him, feeding him, training him... How do you expect to that while you're training?" Yakov pulled into the rinks parking lot wondering if he was losing his mind.

  
"I can do it! I promise I won't neglect him, please Yakov I already have a name for him." Viktor pouted, holding up the puppy.

  
Yakov frowned before rolling his eyes to the heavens. "Alright Vitya, but if I notice lacking in your training, or you neglecting the poor thing it's to a shelter for the dog, understood?" Yakov gave him a firm stare.

  
"Understood. Thank you Yakov, really." Viktor cuddled the dog to his chest, if Yakov looked closer he would have noticed that Viktor's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

  
"Might as well go get some dog food and supplies." Yakov grumbled. Putting the car in reverse.

  
"Hear that Makkachin, you got home. I promise to love you and take good care of you." Viktor kissed the top of newly named Makkachin's head. Viktor didn't see it but Yakov had a small smile on his face.

Viktor kept his promise. It was exhausting to be a dog owner that sometimes Viktor wondered what he was thinking, but when he came home after a tiring day at practice makkachin's licks and greetings always made him feel better. Soon the both were inseparable. Once Makka was trained he'd take him to the rink, took him for long walks, and felt better being able to hug the poodle on lonely nights.

  
Rushing off to Japan had been an impulse, one Viktor will never regret. Makkachin took to Yuuri like they'd been best friends forever, causing Viktor to post pictures of the two on is Instagram constantly till Yuuri had to rein him in.

  
When Yuuri and Viktor were finally married on the beach in Hasetsu, Makkachin walks down the aisle in a white suit holding a pillow in his mouth with the rings tied to it. Viktor had never been more happy than having two of his favorite people by him. Makkachin sitting by Viktor's feet as Yuuri held on to his hands tears flowing down his cheeks as Viktor read his vows to the one person that had changed his life forever.

  
Once they settled in their apartment in St. Petersburg, they would lay on the couch with Makkachin squeezing in to fit with his two favorite humans. Cuddling and pets were always appreciated along with the food that got snuck to him from the his smaller owner. Makka was happy to be loved by two of the most adoring dog lovers.  
Year after year Viktor being married to Yuuri for almost ten years he would relive the happy memories of Makka while holding their second child in his arms as he watched their little toddler chase a brown poodle that wasn't the same but they loved anyway.

  
Makkachin will always go down as Viktor's best friend till Viktor was old, he'd always be remembered for being the best dog in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumbler [FullMetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)  
> Till next time folks!!!


End file.
